clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Arctic
To see Aunt Arctic as the Director, see the article "The Director of The EPF". Aunt Arctic, also known by her EPF codename, The Director, is the news reporter and editor-in-chief for the newspaper on Club Penguin Island, named the Penguin Times. She is also the Director of the EPF, making her one of the most important penguins on the island. She is responsible for keeping all Penguins around the Island informed about the weekly news, and to protect the island from any dangerous threats, such as Herbert P. Bear, with the Elite Penguin Force. She is such a skillful writer that she even has her own advice column, "Ask Aunt Arctic", where she makes it her duty to answer any troubling questions her fellow penguins might have. Any penguin can submit his or her question to Aunt Arctic for a chance at submission. She is a key character in Mission #1, in which she had lost her green and purple puffles that needed to be returned. She owned a Purple Puffle before they were available in the Pet Shop and available to penguins. She did not appear on the island until the Penguin Play Awards. Penguin Times column Since she first appeared, she had a column in the Penguin Times, answering questions by players. She also used this medium to express her personal opinions and her background. There are many interesting things she has stated while answering questions: *Aunt Arctic's favorite season is winter. *Aunt Arctic stated her igloo is very messy, but during Mission 1, it is very tidy. *Aunt Arctic has asserted that an official Uncle Arctic does not exist. *Aunt Arctic stated in a Penguin Times issue telling everybody to say "Grub!" at the Penguin Play Awards 2009. She later revealed this as an April Fool's prank. *Aunt Arctic's favorite parties are the Winter Fiesta 2007 and Fall Fair 2007. *Aunt Arctic organized the Easter Scavenger Hunt 2007. Elite Penguin Force Aunt Arctic is the Director of the EPF. After keeping her secret identity hidden for so long, she finally reveals it once you complete all 6 steps of Operation: Blackout. In the past, it was believed that many other penguins, such as Unknown Band member and Rory were the Director. This has finally been proven false after Operation: Blackout. The Director has worked for many agencies such as Penguin Secret Agency, Elite Penguin Force and Elite Penguin Force Resistance. The EPF Resistance was a new agency which has been opened due to Herbert destroying the EPF Command during Operation: Blackout. The Director has also been involved in missions such as Operation: Hibernation, Operation: Spy & Seek, Operation: Blackout, Battle of Doom and many more. Quotes Aunt Arctic has many quotes, most of them being from her many visits to the island. As the Director, Aunt Arctic has many quotes from secret missions, System Defender, and DS games. This is a compilation of most of her quotes. *Let's have a tea party! *Let's play a trivia game! *Have you tried the cake? *Gives sugar lumps *I prefer plain tea. *I am chief editor of the Penguin Times. *Oh, I remember that! *Your all such wonderful bakers. *What a lovely lot, you are! *I must go now. :For her quotes as director, visit here. Aunt Arctic's Knowledge of Other Famous Penguins *Rockhopper: Yes, I know Rockhopper. *Gary: I am very good friends with Gary! *Director: Director? ....... I do not think I've heard of him. (She's trying to throw off others so they don't know she's the real director) *Sensei: Yes. I am good friends with Sensei! He has also trained me to be a ninja. Trivia *Aunt Arctic is not the only penguin in Club Penguin who has freckles --PH also has them. *Aunt Arctic's green puffle is named Cornelius as seen in a newspaper in November 2012. *Aunt Arctic is the third hardest penguin to find, due to the fact that she only goes to one or two parties a year. *Aunt Arctic was a judge during the Halloween Igloo Contest with Gary in 2010. *She had a purple puffle in her igloo before they were available in the Pet Shop. *Aunt Arctic had a new background during her visit at the 6th Anniversary Party. *Aunt Arctic is the second oldest mascot in Club Penguin, as she first appeared in May 2006. *Aunt Arctic was training to be a Ninja in November 2011 during the Card-Jitsu Party. *Aunt Arctic appeared at the Holiday Party 2011 along with Rockhopper. They could be met separately, or together. *In the Club Penguin Magazine Issue #1, she said her favorite parties were the Holiday Parties, however, she mentioned in the Club Penguin Times that her favorite parties were the Winter Fiesta 2007 and the Fall Fair 2007. She may have changed her opinion. *In the Club Penguin Official Annual 2011, she said her best friend was Gary. *She gave out a new Background during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. *Her igloo can be seen on Mission 1 in the PSA. *She helped judge the April Fool's Igloo contest in 2012 along with Rookie. *She has her own power card in Card-Jitsu. *When her player card is loading you can briefly see the New Player Background. *She made a cameo appearance in The Party Starts Now (Song). *There is a glitch when you click on Aunt Arctic in your Buddy list and onto another penguins loads of times and if done correctly, Aunt Arctic's igloo button will be availble but it will just load forever. *If you try to find Aunt Arctic on the new buddy list, it will say, "Aunt Arctic is writing the newspaper. To find her, you must meet her on the island." *Aunt Arctic has a Cockney accent, one of the many British accents, as revealed during Operation: Blackout. *In the DS game Elite Penguin Force Halloween mission she stands with the other agents. This might have been a clue about her being The Director. *Businesmoose confirmed on a YouTube comment that Aunt Arctic is British. *Aunt Arctic started wearing a white shirt, with a pink sweater over it in 2013. This is under the agent jacket she wears as The Director at the end of Operation: Blackout. Gallery Aunt Arctic in-game Aunt arctic name.png|Aunt Arctic in-game. Aunt Arctic player card Aunt Arctic_Playercard_New.png|Aunt Arctic's player card. Aunt Arctic background J.png|Aunt Arctic's first background. Aunt Arctic 2011.png|Aunt Arctic's second background. 9144 photos.png|Aunt Arctic's third background. Aunt Arctic 2009200920200.PNG|Aunt Arctic's first background on a player card. 9021 icon.png|Aunt Arctic's first background's icon. Videos See also *Famous Penguins *Aunt Arctic Autographed Background *The Penguin Times *Aunt Arctic Stamp *Elite Penguin Force *Penguin Secret Agency *Operation: Blackout *The Director of The EPF Category:People Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Hardest Mascots to Meet Category:Meetable Character Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:EPF Category:The Director